


Family Time

by AspiringWriter1107



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter1107/pseuds/AspiringWriter1107
Summary: The big three bond with their children on a camping trip and realize what the true meaning of what a family is supposed to be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Camping?

The children of the big three waited in the throne room. They didn't know why they were summoned, Chiron had contacted them early morning and told them that their presence was required at Olympus.

Suddenly all the Olympians appeared in the throne room. The demigods bowed to their respective fathers and waited.

Finally, getting tired of the silence, Percy asked "Why were we called here?"

Poseidon smiled at his son, his eyes softening as he took in his son's anxious eyes.

Hera spoke up. "The 5 of you are currently the only demigod children of the big three, You all have helped us plentily in the past 2 wars"

The demigods' eyes narrowed. _What was going on?_

"We have realized that you don't have a good relationship with your parents" Hestia continued.

"So you all will be spending the next one month with your fathers on a camping trip" Hera finished.

They didn't know how to react. After all, none of them had ever spent time with their fathers.

Suddenly Poseidon spoke up, addressing his brothers "Hey! You both have two children accompanying you while only Perseus is with me!"

"So?" asked Zeus

"Perhaps one of your godly children could come" suggested Hades

"Who?" asked Poseidon

'Please not Triton or Rhode' prayed Percy, not realizing that the one who he usually prays to is in the room.

"Why not Triton or Rhode?" asked Poseidon

"Umm…"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hera. "Why not one of your children with whom you rarely talk?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sapphire perhaps?" suggested Artemis

"Who?" the demigods asked in union.


	2. Lady Sapphire?

"Sapphire perhaps?" suggested Artemis "Who?" the demigods asked in union.

Poseidon sighed. "She's one of my godly children."

Percy scrunched up his nose. 'She is Triton's sister' he thought.

"No she isn't " Apollo said, giving Percy a look. "Gods have affairs with other gods too, not only mortals."

"Oh" Percy muttered, blushing slightly.

"So, Where are we camping?" Thalia asked, feeling oddly excited.

"In one of the forests nearby." Zeus answered offhandedly. He looked... stressed. Thalia always thought that the Gods were happy and free all the time. Seeing her father so stressed, she felt a twinge of remorse for all the times she resented him. He had his reasons right? Also, seeing him like this was disturbing. But she couldn't be blamed for that, could she? After all, the number of times she had met her father till date, could be counted on the back of her hand.

"Well! We'll meet you all tomorrow." Demeter smiled at the tensed demigods and.. POOF! they were gone!

Next morning Thalia, Nico, Percy, Jason and Hazel waited outside the camp.

Jason bit his lip, "I really don't think that this is a god idea."

"Who does?" Thalia snorted.

"Seriously Kelp Head? The Big Three and their children all at the same place for a month is bound to create chaos." Thalia answered, rolling her eyes. At times like this, she was grateful of being a part of the hunt. Boys were SOOO annoying!

"Besides, think of the amount of monsters it would attract!" Jason added.

"You don't know that." Hazel had a playful glint in her eyes. Nico was grinning creepily.

Percy looked at them weirdly. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of them. The demigods closed their eyes, instinctively knowing that it was a deity. After the temperature returned to normal, they opened their eyes, but none of them recognized the deity in front of them, excluding Nico and Hazel who were smiling, clearly excited. The goddess wore a knee length black chiton with a ice blue belt and clip. She had midnight black hair with a aristocratic royal face and dark sea greenish blue eyes. Coming to their senses, the demigods bowed. The goddess just smiled and told them to sit on the chairs she had just conjured.

"Hey Saph!" Nico smiled. Hazel rolled her eyes, while the other demigods were shocked.

"Nico" the goddess acknowledged the son of Hades.

"Um, no offence, but, who are you?" Percy questioned. Jason shot him an amused look.

"I'm Sapphire. Daughter of Poseidon and Khione" the goddess- Sapphire answered, smiling gently at her half brother. The demigods eyes widened, excluding Hazel and Nico.

"What are your domains?" Thalia asked. She dearly hoped that this goddess wasn't like Hera.

"My domains are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think her domains are?


	3. Domains and Explanations

"My domains are Nature, Mortals, Demigods, Heroes, Monsters and Time." the goddess answered.

The demigods blinked, and in union started bombarding the goddess with questions. Why didn't she help the demigods? Why didn't she fight in the war? Whose side was she on? Did she care about the demigods? Did she have demigod children? Did she bake cookies?

The goddess had to blink at the last question, as did the demigods, staring incredulously at the embarrassed son of Poseidon.

"Err... someone had to break the ice..." Percy muttered.

The goddess smiled. "That is the main thing I like about my demigod brothers on Dad's side. Remaining innocent after going through a lot, if only we could do so too..."

When no one replied, she continued. "As for your questions..." The goddess ran her fingers through her midnight black hair. It was a habit that even Percy had. Maybe it was a child of Poseidon thing?

"I do help demigods and I did help in the war." the goddess raised her hand to silence the demigods who were about to protest.

"You must understand that due to my domains, I needed to remain neutral. Time and Nature, which are my main domains, are not biased to anyone. There are demigods on both sides of the war and for me, they are all equal. Also, heroes and monstres do cancel out each other." the goddess explained.

The demigods blinked at the lengthy explanation.

"Oookay..."

Another three flashes of light. The demigods blinked. 'Who now?'

"Honestly the drama you three insist upon! I wonder if you got it from Grandfather or Grandmother." the goddess drawled.

Recognizing the three gods in front of them, the demigods hurriedly bowed. After a few seconds, they were told to rise by the 'dramatic three'.

"So, where do we go?" Percy questioned.

"Camping" Hades answered.

Zeus raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What?" Hades shrugged. It seemed surreal to Nico, seeing his father so weird. He was always so stiff and demanding, but now, he looked... resigned and tired, really really tired. He felt something akin to pity, going through one war was hell, he couldn't imagine the number of wars his father may have gone through, being immortal that is. Just staring as time flies away, unable to go back and change the wrong, but bearing the consequences forever.

"You know the place." Hades eyed his brothers, who nodded. Hades placed his hand on Hazel's shoulder and vanished. Zeus went with Jason and Poseidon with Percy.

Sapphire extended her hand towards the two demigods left. Thalia and Nico just stared.

"Whenever you are ready." the goddess shrugged.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other and together gripped the goddess' hand. A flash of light and they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review.


	4. Where are we?

The forest they appeared in was oak-brown and beautiful. The grasses they stepped on were crackly beneath their feet because of the recent dry weather. Though all of them knew it wouldn't stay that way 'cause Thalia, Jason and Zeus had a hell of a temper. Yet, they all were in awe of the size and majesty of the trees. Their knotted arms rose ever upwards, as far as their heads could lift. They were hoary fortresses and stood proudly. The orchestra of birdsong that could hear from them suddenly stopped. A pair of jays were screeching high up in the canopy of the trees. Jays are the scavengers of the bird world. Their cruel, corvid eyes are always on the lookout for a feathered meal. In the winter, they raid squirrel stores for their nuts, often damning them to starvation. They drifted across our vision in a flash of flesh-pink and warlock-black, trying to size us up. That was the last the godly group saw of them, as they were a furtive bird, full of suspicion.

The morning stars peeped down at them like silver asters, glinting and shimmering. They looked happy in their solar-silver isolation. Everyone could see wild basil growing freely on the clumpy, mossy mattress of the floor. The simpering wind carried a fragrance with it. It was spirit refreshing to smell the mulchy mix of the forest's perfume.

"This place is beautiful!" Thalia whispered, staring around her in awe.

"Yeah!" Hazel agreed. Sapphire closed her eyes, breathing in the natural air.

"What's so special?" Percy asked. Jason looked equally confused.

"It's hard to find something so natural these days," Nico answered.

"That is unfortunately true." The goddess of nature agreed. "Artemis and I did try to convert most of the forests back to their natural beauty but ever since Pan..." the goddess sighed. Poseidon smiled sadly, nature had affected his seas too.

"Really?" Thalia asked. In the amount of time, she was a part of the hunt, she had never seen this goddess around, just showing how inexperienced she was. Honestly, she was the lieutenant! She should have known something!

"Do not berate yourself for not knowing. Most of our attempts were long before you joined the hunt." the goddess smiled gently at the hunter.

"Now what?" Percy asked to no one in general. All eyes turned towards the Big Three.

"What?" all three of them snapped at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" and again

"Stop!" and again

The demigods looked amused. Hazel and Thalia fondly remembering the number of times this had occurred with Jason, Percy, and Nico.

"Shut Up!" all three of them snapped again.

"Just say something random." the goddess suggested with an amused expression.

"Percy Jackson" all three of them screamed. Percy looked scared while the other demigods snickered.

"Go to Hades!" Zeus and Poseidon snapped.

"Come to me!" Hades grinned. Zeus and Poseidon were mildly worried for their brother's sanity, while the demigods looked creeped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you all liked the chapter! Could you please leave a feedback on whether or not you liked this? If you find any mistakes or wanna tell where I can improve please tell. I'm worried that this story isn't getting any responses bc there is something really obvious that I'm missing so please tell.


End file.
